Puasa ala anak KOS
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Puasa Ichigo yang penuh penderitaan tanpa keluarga disampinya. Ya karena dia anak KOS. Setidaknya dia masih punya tetangga di KOSnya. Kali aja tu tetangga bisa bantu. Last Chap Update! RnR, Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Bleach punyaku? Ntar Tite Kubo marah.

**Author's Note :** Ide yang muncul sesaat. Mungkin garink juga. Ini Fic Bleach pertamaku! Kuketik sambil ngantuk. Gomen deh kalau rada gimana gitu… OOC?? Maybe yes, maybe no!

Enjoy deh!!

**Puasa ala anak Kos**

By Raeru Nikaido

Ichigo Kurosaki seorang mahasiswa di Karakura University. Cowok berambut orange dan memiliki tinggi badan yang cukup ini memiliki dua orang adik peremapuan. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter di kliniknya sendiri.

Meskipun mereka hanya tinggal berempat tanpa adanya seorang ibu, Ichigo menjadi lelaki yang mandiri sejak kecil. Hingga saat ini ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Ichigo memutuskan untuk KOS dekat universitas demi menanggulangi kebiasaannya yang tak bisa bangun pagi. Meski awalnya Ichigo tak tega melihat kedua adiknya yang tak menyetujui keputusannya itu, tetapi akhirnya ia tetap menjalankan keputusannya itu.

"Huaah…." Ichigo menguap seperti biasanya disela-sela penjelasan dosen.

"Eh, Ichigo! Selesai kuliah kita ngabuburit yuk!" Renji berbisik. Terdengar suara batukkan.

"Apa? Kemana? Ogah ah! Gue ngantuk mau tidur. Lemes gue tadi nggak sempet sahur." Ichigo menoleh ke arah Renji dengan mata yang tinggal setengah dan kepala yang menempel di atas meja gara-gara ngantuk. Terdengar suara batukkan lagi.

"Halah, bentar aja! Dari pada ngant…" ucapan Renji terpotong.

Duakk!! Duakk!!

"Aduuh…" rintih Ichigo dan Renji kompak kaya paduan suara.

"Uhuk uhuk…. Kalian ini ngobrol apa di depan dosen? Kalian itu udah mahasiswa bukan SMA lagi. Uhuk uhuk…" tegur sang Dosen yang sedari tadi berdiri di tengah antara Ichigo dan Renji yang asyik ngobrol. Dan suara batukkan siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sang dosen. Mereka berdua ngobrol tanpa sadar ada sang dosen bernama Ukitake di antara mereka.

"Iya Pak, maaf…" Renji sok rendah hati. Kata orang siapa yang mudah memaafkan adalah orang yang rendah hati. Halah, Renji tak segitu sucinya kok!

Seperti itulah keadaannya. Damai nggak, kacau juga nggak. mereka sedang melaksanakan ibadah puasa. Lumayan beriman juga. Semua orang di ruang itu hanya diam tak bersemangat karena perut kosong. Kecuali Renji tentunya. Dia kan orang berstamina super yang nggak bisa diam. Badannya aja gede. Nnggak tau deh berapa centong nasi yang ia masukkan dalam perut saat sahur tadi.

Tepat di siang bolong, kuliah bubar dan mahasiswa-mahasiswi juga ikut bubar. Tak terkecuali Ichigo dan Renji. Renji memimpin perjalanan. Ichigo mengikuti di belakang dengan langkah gontai. Ternyata ichigo nggak bisa nolak ajakan Renji ngabuburit yang entah ke mana.

"Ren, kita mau kemana sih? Panas gini juga! Cacing diperutku udah kurus tau! Nanti gimana kalau cacingnya dehidrasi?" Ichigo udah pantes kalau dibilang nggak waras melalui omongannya yang udah nglantur nggak masuk akal itu. Penampilan Ichigo sudah seperti pengemis tua miskin yang kelaparan dan berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat.

"Biasa dong ke taman Kota Kurakura tempat nongkrong kita!" Renji semangat. Ichigo hampir tepar.

"Yang bener Karakura, Ren… gue yang laper aja masih ingat di mana kita tinggal kok." Ichigo cinta tanah air juga ternyata. Saking gontainya Ichigo nabrak anak kecil berambut putih.

Plukk!

"Hah, kakak gimana sih kalau jalan? Es klimku jadi jatuh nih! Aku kan mau buka puasa! Ayo cepet ganti!" si anak berambut putih marah-marah.

"Heh, bocah! Jangan nyalahin orang dong! Kamu sendiri kalau jalan gimana? Masa nggak liat ada orang jalan di sini?" Ichigo jadi iku muntap juga.

"Panggil aku Tuan Hitsugaya!" ucap si rambut putih angkuh.

"Hah? Enak aja! Emang lo siapa?"

"Aku ini anak olang kaya. Udah cepet ganti es klimku!" Hitsugaya ngotot.

"Lah, kamu aja orang kaya, beli lagi aja sana! Lagian sekarang kan lagi puasa, ngapain kamu bawa es krim segala?"

"Aku kan masih SD. Jadi boleh dong puasa setengah hali. Mana es klimnya?"

"Emang siapa yang mau ganti! Beli ndiri aja sana!"

"Apaan sih kakak malah-malah? Ental batal lho puasanya."

'_Wah, parah ni anak! Masih celat juga berani banget ngancem-ngancem gue. Emang mau bikin puasa gue batal nih. Renji mana lagi?' _Ichigo celingukan mencari-cari sosok Renji. Dan ternyata, Renji sudah asyik ngadem di bawah pohon dengan damai. Ichigo sweatdrop. Apa boleh buat, Ichigo memang harus memakai uangnya untuk mengganti es krim si rambut putih. Padahal tuh uang untuk beli es campur buat buka puasa nanti. Udah nggak sepet sahur, uang buka puasa pun ikut lenyap di tangan anak kecil.

"Makasih kak! Sebagai gantinya akan kuwariskan prestasi kakak di masa depan!" teriak anak itu sambil berlari menjauh dari Ichigo. Ichigo cengok. Prestasi apa lagi yang bisa diwariskan dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki? Untuk masa depan pula. Pasti udah nggak ada manusia yang hidup di zaman itu.

"Apa lagi yang akan terjadi hari ini. Gue pingsan aja deh kalau gini terus!" Ichigo pasrah. Untung saja dia masih selamat sampai tempat kosnya.

"Hai. Ichi! Lama sekali pulangnya? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tadi aku dan teman-teman mbuat es campur buat berlima. Eh, ternyata kelebihan satu. Buat kamu aja deh. Dibulan yang suci ini, kita harus rajin beramal." Seorang cewek sudah bicara panjang lebar di depan kamar kosnya.

"Iya iya! Terima kasih, Rukia!" Ichigo bahagia seperti dapat warisan tujuh turunan.

Eits! Kok ada Rukia di depan kamar Kos Ichigo?

Tenang saja. Bukan karena ada apa-apa. Rukia juga kos di situ. Kamar Rukia beseberangan dengan kamar Ichigo. Rukia juga tak sendirian. Empat kamar di samping kamar Rukia dihuni oleh Inoe, Tatsuki, Soi fong dan Matsumoto. Tak hanya Rukia yang punya teman kos, Ichigo juga punya. Empat kamar lain di sebelah kamar Ichigo dihuni oleh Renji, Yumichika, Ishida dan Ulquiorra.

**-TBC-**

**-**

**-**

Cukup sampai di sini dulu ya saudara-saudara! Diriku juga sudah mengantuk kayak Ichigo.

Singkat banget ya? Tapi masih bisa lanjut kok kalau masih ada yang minat liat kesialan Ichigo.

Ya udah, sambil menunggu anda Review saya tidur dulu….

Review Yang banyak biar aku bangun!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yez, update nih!! Hehe, q jadi geli baca review kalian. Senyum2 sendiri diwarnet! –gila stadium4- gtw napa, seneng aja kale. Hehehe… -gaje-

Sankyu!!

Kayaknya yang jadi perhatian si Shiro, padahal yang menderita Ichigo! Emang nasib loe jelek Ichi! –diijak-injak Ichi-

Let's!!

**Puasa ala anak Kos**

Chapter 2

By Raeru Nikaido

DUG… DUG!!

Akhirnya bedug maghrib bunyi juga. In other word, penderitaan Ichigo berakhir. Tanpa lama menunggu, Ichigo menyeruput es campur pemberian Rukia. Sebenarnya suasana di teras agak ramai. Selain ada Rukia juga ada Tatsuki, Inoe, Soi fong dan Matsumoto. Di grup cowok ada Renji yang sibuk dengan piring berisi segunung nasi berharga miliknya. Yumichika asyik berduaan dengan Matsumoto. Sedangkan Ishida dan Ulquiorra menikmati santapan buka puasanya di singgasana raja dan ratu. Ya, entahlah… mereka sering berdua.

"Uwahh seger banget! Thanks Ruki!!" Ichigo mendekat ke Rukia. Entah untuk berterima kasih atau mengharap diberi makanan lagi. Yaelah Ichi… miskin amat! Ayahmu kerja nggak sih, kok loe menderita gitu?

Tak banyak hal yang mereka lakukan selain berkutat dengan makanan dan minuman. Istimewanya mereka berkumpul di tempat yang sama. –lebaran ja belum- toh mau gimana lagi, cuma temen kos yang mereka punya. Setidaknya mereka bisa bekerja sama, atau mungkin punya hoby yang sama, kebiasaan yang sama, kepribadian yang sama -????- dan kesamaan-kesamaan lainnya.

"Heh Soi Fong, masa' cuma segitu saja kemampuanmu!?"

"Heh Tatsuki, aku belum kalah! Ini sih belum ada apa-apanya bagiku!" seperti biasa, kegiatan rutin Tatsuki dan Soi Fong adalah menjadi generasi penerus pahlawan demi mewujudkan perang dunia yang nggak jelas ke berapa.

"Ah, iya Byaku-niisan aku baik-baik aja kok….. iya udah buka puasa bareng temen-temen…. Iya tenang aja, udah kenyang kok. Byaku-niisan sendiri gimana? ….. Oh…. Ya…. Ya..." si gadis polos Rukia Kuchiki sedang menempelkan HP ditelinganya. Ya, ngobrol sama siapa lagi kalau bukan sama Aniki-nya yang super khawatir kalau kepisah sama adek tersayangnya.

"Ren, itu jatah gue!! Loe kan udah segunung makannya!! Masa' punya temen ndiri masih diembat juga!! Tega amat sie loe!!" Ichigo uring-uringan. Renji sih kagak banyak respon. Kalau udah ada makanan di depan matanya, yang lain "I don't care!" dah.

"Heh, Ichi! Kalo gue nggak makan banyak, besok semangatku jadi 0%. Loe tau ndiri kalo badanku gede gini. Jadi, jelas gue makannya banyak. Makanya loe makan yang banyak juga biar nggak 'pongkreng' (kurus) kaya gitu!" Renji berceloteh dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Ya makanya jatah gue jangan elu abisin, babon!! Susah bener ngomong sama orang susah!!" Ichigo muntab ampe rambutnya yang orange jadi merah kayak Renji.

Seperti itulah kekacauan dan ketidakwarasan mereka. Selain mereka juga masih ada lagi yang belum terdiskripsikan.

Inoe? Terserah deh dia mau ngapain.

Matsumoto? Eh, dia tuh dah kerja. Wanita paling dewasa dan paling nggak biasa kalau urusan belanja.

Yumichika? Si makhluk gila kecantikan. Dia senpai Ichigo dan Renji di Universitas Karakura.

Mm, sapa lagi? Oh, si couple Ishida dan Ulquiorra. Di mata teman kos, mereka seperti pasangan yaoi. Ke mana-mana berdua. Tapi tenang. Mereka nggak segitu nistanya kok. Bisa-bisa FC mereka tepar. Satu-satunya alasan yang cocok untuk mereka berdua adalah mungkin hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih waras.

"Mas, mbak… Jangan ribut terus! ayo sholat dulu ke masjid! Assalamu'alaikum!" muncul si pemilik kos yang religius datang memberi prtunjuk ke jalan yang benar. Dia pergi menuju masjid terdekat didampingi kedua cucunya. Yang laki-laki namanya Jinta dan yang perempuan namanya Ururu.

"Wallaikumsalam, Pak Haji Urahara Kisuke!" seru mereka bersamaan sambil agak cengok liat penampilan si pemilik kos yang pake kupluk belang ijo-putih. Mungkin yang belang lebih enak! –kaya iklan ……*sensor*-

-

-

Malam tiba. Waktunya para manusia tidur dalam keabadian –kaya prolog vampire aja-

Tapi sebelum bobok, Ichigo tidak lupa berdoa dulu –kaya anak kecil- Ichigo nggak segitu berimannya kok. Maksudnya sebelum tidur, Ichigo tidak lupa memohon-mohon pada Ishida dan Ulquiorra agar membangunkannya saat sahur nanti. Apa boleh buat, cuma mereka yang paling bisa diandalkan, meski Ichigo harus mendapatkan tendangan 'super' dari Ishida dan 'duper' dari Ulquiorra. Itu dilakukannya agar dia tak mengalami penderitaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya gara-gara nggak sempet sahur. Kalau saja bukan karena alasan itu, Ichigo tak akan mau melakukan perbuatan hina memohon pada ke dua makhluk berambut hitam itu.

SAHUR!! SAHUR!!

Terdengar suara panggilan yang bersumber dari masjid. Panggilan untuk sahur tentunya.

Para cewek udah bangun. Yang susah dibangunkan jelas Tatsuki. Tapi untung saja ada Soi Fong yang siap melakukan pukulan dan tendangan andalan karatenya. Ada juga Rukia yang masih kucek-kucek mata sambil nenteng boneka kelincinya. Yang keliatan normal cuma Inoe dan Matsumoto saja. Digrup cowok, Yumi selalu berseri-seri dalam situasi apapun. Renji bisa bangun karena pasang alarm yang entah dia ngrekam suara ayam dimana. Ichigo udah bangun lengkap dengan benjol di kepalanya akibat kejatuhan pintu kamarnya yang ambruk gara-gara didobrak Ishida dan Ulquiorra.

"Udah bangun semua, kan? Kita sahur di mana sekarang?" Inoe memecah kekacauan.

"Hm, ke mana ya?" Matsumoto mencari-cari tempat yang cocok dalam pikirannya. –kapan ketemunya?- Maksudnya memikirkan tempat yang cocok.

"Ah! Gimana kalau di warung remang-remang dekat pantai?" usul Yumi mendapat tonjokkan langsung diwajahnya dari Matsumoto. Yumi ngguling-ngguling di tanah sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh, gimana kalau ke restoran masakan Jepang yang super enak itu?"

"Mahal, babon!!!" usul Renji juga mendapat tendangan dari Tatsuki dan Soi Fong.

"Ke warung terdekat saja." Ishida dan Ulquiorra kompak. Kalau mereka udah menentukan, tak ada yang bisa menolak. Terutama Ichigo. Dia udah bersyukur banget bisa bangun jam segini.

Berangkatlah mereka ke warteg terdekat. Mereka pesen makanan sekaligus minuman. Semua duduk dengan rapi di bangku yang tersedia di warung tersebut. Tapi saking banyaknya pengunjung warung, Ichigo dan Renji nggak kebagian tempat.

"Eh, gimana nih Ren? Kita nggak dapet tempat duduk. Mm, Ru-Ruki-a geser dikit donk?" Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia. Ichigo emang dah lama banget naksir sama cewek ini. Karena Rukia adalah gadis polos nan baik hati, ia rela bergeser agar Ichigo bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Baru saja Ichigo bahagia bisa duduk deket Rukia, Renji menarik bajunya. Hampir aja dia jatuh begitu juga piringnya. Untung masih selamat semua!

"Nggak usah! Loe duduk di bawah aja nemenin gue!!" jadilah mereka berdua duduk lesehan di warung tersebut. Terpaksa ia melepas kesempatan buat ndeketin Rukia, meski harus mengorbankan cinta demi kesetiakawanan. –tepuk tangan buat Ichi!! Plok! plok! (digampar Ichi)-

-

-

**-TBC-**

»------«

Sekian dulu! Q bukan anak kos jadi kagak tew. Siapa yang kangen ma Shiro? Dia bukan anak kos sih! Chap depan dia akan muncul lagi!

Sedikit terinspirasi dari warung budhe-ku yang rame anak kos. Ampe teras rumahku turut dijadikan lesehan. Terus… hmph! –dibungkem Ulquiorra gara2 banyak cingcong-

Fic ini akan berlanjut jika kalian minta. Kalau ga minta ya nggak lanjut. Awas kalau q liat review masih segini doank!! –ngancem pake zanpakuto curian-

RnR!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe, nongol juga akhirnya. Updet nih! The last chap!!

Tak kusangka malah ada yang minta yaoi Ishi-Ulqui. Aku nggak bisa buat yang begituan. Sebisanya aja ye? Udah mau lebaran, kasian kalo Ichi di buat menderita terus. Bakalan ada yang aneh lagi di sini! Maaf kalo tidak sesuai request and mengecewakan!! –sujud2-

OK. Let's!!

**Puasa ala anak Kos**

Chapter 3

By Raeru Nikaido

Siang yang lumayan panas seperti biasanya. Suasana yang lumayan damai bagi seorang pengangguran. Sama halnya dengan Ichigo sekarang ini. Dia hanya bersantai dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka berkumpul di depan kamar Ichigo. Renji sibuk menjadi satria bergitar dengan suaranya yang bisa membelah bumi dan langit. –emang udah kebelah kale!- yang kontan membuat para cewek tepar sambil nutupin telinga dan para cowok ngungsi di tenda darurat bencana alam.

Males dengerin suara Renji yang merdu sekali bagaikan radio rusak dan cuma paus yang bisa tahan denger suaranya -paus aja ampe terdampar-, para cewek pergi shoping, yang tentu saja dipimpin oleh Matsumoto, emang siapa lagi ratunya kalau bukan dia. Semangatlah para cewek mengekor Matsumoto ke Mall. Maklumlah namanya juga lebaran, cewek selalu butuh baju baru. Itu kalau cewek normal. Kalau Tatsuki ama Soi Fong mana mungkin punya acara shoping begituan. Paling alasan mereka sebenarnya ya kesempatan lari dari suara Renji tadi.

"Haduh, kok jadi sepi gini? Para cewek pergi semua gara-gara elu Ren!" Yumi jadi linglung sedetik tak melihat Matsomoto. Tidur bangun lagi, duduk berdiri lagi, jalan ke sana jalan ke sini. Sampe Ulqui dan Ishida yang lagi serius baca buku kuliahnya jadi pusing, bukan karena materinya tapi karena ngliat Yumi.

"Kok gue!! Sirik banget sih ama temen yang punya bakat nyanyi! Ntar kalo gue terkenal nggak akan melupakan kalian kok! Iya kan, Ichi?" Renji menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang busung dengan bangga.

"Hmm…. Iya Rukia aku janji akan selalu ada di sisimu…." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Renji yang dilihat dari sisi manapun jawaban tersebut emang nggak nyambung. Setelah mereka puas bercengok ria, mereka bisa ber 'ohh' lega. Ternyata matanya merem.

"Wah, parah loe Ichigo!! Kerjaannya molor terus kalo puasa. Semangat dikit napa?"

Berjam-jam sudah mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting. Setengah hari sudah mereka melewati masa pengangguran bersama. Bukan nganggur nggak punya kerjaan, tapi sekarang hari minggu. Kuliah juga libur donk….

SIING….. sepi banget…

"Uwaa… bowling gue lama-lama di sini!!" ke-frustasi-an Renji memecah kesunyian.

"Hah, bowling? Maksud loe?" Yumichika yang linglung jadi tambah linglung.

"Ya, ampun Ren… yang bener boring bukan bowling. Gue yang setengah sadar aja tau!" Ichigo ternyata adalah satu-satunya orang yang memahami bahasa alien Renji.

"Baka!" Ishida dan Ulqui kompak. Bakat juga mereka berdua jadi anggota paduan suara.

"Iye iye!! Udah, buruan kita walking-walking!! Loe juga cepetan bangun. Jangan molor mulu! Cepet melek!" Renji nglempar gitar ke arah kepala Ichigo. And… DUKK!! Tepat sasaran juga si Renji itu! Emang di mana and kapan aja, kepala Ichigo nggak pernah selamet.

Jadilah mereka jalan-jalan tanpa arah. –nubruk dong?- Yaa… mereka hanya berjalan mengikuti arah angin. Mungkin mereka akan pergi ke barat mencari kitab suci. –apaan lagi tuh?-

"Heh, lepasin! Aku nggak mau ikut kalian! Kalian mau nyulik aku ya?" seorang anak kecil di seret oleh segerombolan orang yang kelihatannya brutal. Mereka menyeret anak itu ke gang buntu tak jauh dari TKP.

"Eh eh, ada anak kecil yang mau diculik tuh? Gimana nih?" Yumi narik-narik baju Renji.

"Ayo kita liat!! Ntar kalau tu anak diapa-apain gimana?" Renji paling nggak bisa membiarkan kejahatan terjadi. Kayaknya baru aja dia tadi jadi satria bergitar, sekarang dia jadi satria bertato di jidat.

"Apa? Lha kalau nanti malah kita yang diapa-apain gimana? Aku nggak mau wajahku ini terluka! Kita pura-pura nggak liat aja!" Yumichika menghentikan Renji yang berlari ke arah TKP.

"Huh, dasar payah! Pulang saja sana! Kami bisa mengatasi ini tanpa kau!" Ishida ketus.

"Yang namanya pahlawan tidak akan lari dalam situasi apapun." Ulquiorra mengepalkan tangan pertanda siap bertarung. Dia anak sastra kali ya bisa dapat semboyan kayak gitu.

"Emang elu pahlawan? Nggak usah sok cool! Sok jadi pahlawan pula!" Yumi nggak terima diremehkan dua orang yang sok dalam segalanya alias couple yang patut ditanyakan kejelasan hubungannya.

"Dasal Pleman! Pelampok!" anak kecil itu meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang yang bertubuh besar dan rambutnya disemir hijau. Sedangkan orang berambut putih yang senyum-senyum gaje, mengambil uang dari saku anak itu.

Ichigo dkk ngintip dari ujung gang.

"Eh, anak itu ternyata si bocah celat ya!!" Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat seseorang ketika melihat anak berambut putih itu lebih dekat.

"Loe kenal ma tu anak?"

"Gimana sih loe, Ren? Tu anak yang membawa malapetaka bagi gue! Gara-gara dia gue jadi sekarat! Siapa ya nama tu anak? Lupa…" Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala berusaha mengingat nama anak kecil itu. Yaa, kalau udah pikun ya pikun aja Ichi, Ichi…

"Hei, kalian cepat lepaskan anak itu!" tanpa dikomando, Ulquiorra menampakkan diri di depan para preman dengan sikap menantang. Ishida mengikuti di belakang.

"Wah. Kapan mereka ada di sana? Belum nyusun strategi juga. Cari mati aja!" Ichigo kelimpungan sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sial! Gue kalah cepat ma mereka!" Renji sih cuma pengen nunjukin otot besarnya doang.

Terlanjur Ulquiorra dan Ishida menampakkan diri, apa boleh buat Ichigo dan Renji juga ikut menampakkan diri. Kecuali Yumichika tentunya. Dia tetep ngumpet di ujung gang.

Cukup lama mereka saling menunjukkan sorot mata yang tajam. Pandangan mata mereka tak beralih dari lawan. Kalau diartikan menjadi kata-kata, mungkin mereka akan berkata 'Kuhajar Kau!!'

"Kau… kau bukankah Ulquiorra?" makhluk berambut hijau yang biasa dipanggil Gimmjow ternyata mengenali Ulquiorra.

"Ya. Jadi kau masih ingat padaku?"

"Mana mungkin kami melupakan orang yang pernah mejadi anggota kami. Bukankah begitu ketua?" Grimm menoleh ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya ketua itu.

"Lama tak bertemu ya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kami?" si ketua bernama Aizen mulai angkat bicara dengan topik yang agak berat.

Dengan mendengar percakapan tiga orang ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Ulquiorra Schiffer adalah mantan preman. Ichigo dan Renji cengok karena tak menyangka orang yang rajin, pinter dan alim -???- bernama Ulquiorra adalah mantan preman. Si rambut putih Hitugaya hanya bisa celingukan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Maaf saja aku sudah tobat. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi malakukan perbuatan-perbuatan kriminal lagi. Sejak bertemu Ishida, aku menyadari segalanya." Ulqui emang orang terhormat. Kata-katanya aja teratur banget. Beda dengan Ichigo, Renji dan Yumi yang 'elu-gue, elu-gue'. Dan ternyata Ishida adalah pahlawan bagi Ulqui. –suasananya jadi agak romance-

"Kapan nih berantemnya? Kok nostalgila terus?" Renji nggak sabar ingin segera baku hantam dengan tiga orang preman itu.

"Nostalgia, Ren… payah lu!"

Mereka malah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sama sekali tak menyadari telah melupakan sesuatu, yaitu sang korban pemalakan, Hitugaya. Merasa menjadi orang terlupakan dan tak dipedulikan, Hitsugaya meloloskan diri dengan mudah walau disertai sakit hati.

"Eh, mau ke mana kau?" Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya saat berpapasan.

"Tentu aja pulang. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi!?" Hitsugaya ngambek stadium akhir. Namanya juga anak-anak, pengenya diperhatikan terus.

"Uangmu gimana?"

"Haha… aku kan anak olang kaya, lumahku besal, uangku juga banyak! Ya udah telima kasih untuk bantuan yang ke dua kalinya. Ja!!" pergilah si rambut putih tanpa beban sedikitpun. (A/N: silakan bahasanya Shiro diterjemahkan sediri –ga bertanggung jawab-)

"Dasar tu anak emang selalu bikin repot gue!"

"Ya udahlah yang penting dia inget kebaikan loe, Ichi." tumben Renji bisa mikir normal.

Berakhirlah peristiwa gaje dengan gaje pula. Entah seperti apa kelanjutan nostalgia antara Ulquiorra dengan para preman itu, nggak ada yang mau tau lagi. Ya udah deh pada pulang semua...

-

-

»------«

19.00

Malam ini rame banget. Banyak anak-anak beserta orang dewasa jalan arak-arakan sambil bawa obor. Nggak ketinggalan juga suara bedug yang dipukul tanpa henti sedari tadi. Maklumlah besok udah lebaran. Jadi sekarang pada takbiran dulu.

Ichigo dan yang lain nggak ikut kegiatan kayak gitu. Toh besok mereka juga pada mudik ke kampung mereka masing-masing. Jadi mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perpisahan sementara.

"Eh, ini apaan?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya jagunglah masa pisang?" jawab Rukia

"Jagung kok kaya gini? Mana jagungnya? Kok udah bersih?"

"Hehe… buat makan kelinciku. Yang jual wortel udah mudik duluan jadi aku nyabut jagung di kebun Pak Haji Urahara." jelas Rukia dengan senyum polos seperti biasa.

'_Ini cewek, udah nyuri masih aja nunjukin wajah tak berdosa… meskipun begitu, aku tetap cinta padamu Rukia!' _batin Ichigo sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Heh, Ichi ada apa?" Rukia nepuk bahu Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Eh, Ah nggak apa-apa! Kita cari lagi yuk!" Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Seperti itulah kencan ala Ichigo dan Rukia. Sama sekali nggak ada yang modal. Kencan yang sederhana namun bahagia. Walau hanya dapat bersama saat menuai jagung. So sweet~

Tentu saja hasil panen jagung Ichigo dan Rukia nggak sia-sia. Giliran Renji yang bertindak.

"Eh, ini jagung mau diapain nih?" Renji memilah-milah jagung yang bertumpuk di depannya.

"Diapain ya? Mm… dibakar ajalah! Kayaknya enak tuh." Rukia ambil keputusan. Jadilah Renji, Ichigo dan Rukia bakar jagung di halaman kos mereka. Inoe ikut gabung. Kalau Yumi nggak usah ditanya lagi. Pastinya dia lagi ama Matsumoto. Yang lain sibuk dengan sohib-sohibnya. Tatsuki dengan Soi Fong. Ishida dengan Ulquiorra. Entahlah mereka lagi ngapain.

OK, setelah sibuk urusan masing-masing, saatnya menikmati jagung bakar ala Ichi, Ruki, Ren dan Inoe. Entah mateng, mentah, setengah mateng, setengah mentah, atau malah kelewat mateng alias gosong. Yang makan nggak pada protes tuh. So, sukseslah acara bakar-bakaran jagungnya.

-

-

»------«

Suasana yang damai di suatu pagi. Lantunan shalawat tak berhenti dikumandangkan. Lebaran telah tiba!!

Lengkap sudah satu bulan mereka melaksanakan ibadah puasa. Setelah satu bulan mereka menahan lapar, haus dan hawa nafsu, akhirnya tiba juga hari raya Idul Fitri. Hari yang identik dengan silaturahmi.

Usai Ichigo dkk melaksanakan sholat Id di masjid terdekat, mereka saling berjabat tangan. Memohon maaf atas segala perbuatan nista yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini. Senista-nistanya mereka, setidaknya mereka sadar untuk saling minta maaf dan memaafkan di hari yang suci ini. Mereka juga sudah sungkem dengan pemilik kos, Pak Haji Urahara. Keliatannya aja sok alim dan sopan, padahal pengen dapet salam tempel. Alhasil, mereka keluar dari rumah Pak Haji Urahara dengan tangan kosong. Di hari yang suci seperti ini kok punya pikiran jelek yang berkedok silaturahmi jelas tak akan terkabulkan.

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah setelah persahabatan yang kita jalin begitu indah…hiks…" Inoe nangis lebay.

"Aduh, kamu itu apa-apaan sih? Kita cuma berpisah sebentar aja. Minggu depan kita juga udah balik ke sini lagi!" Tatsuki merangkul Inoe.

"Matsumoto, jangan lupakan aku…." Yumi nggak kalah lebay. Matsumoto menjawabnya dengan sebuah tonjokan tepat dimuka Yumi. Seperti biasa, Yumi ngguling-ngguling sambil nutupin mukanya.

"Mm, teman-teman. Aku pergi dulu! Byaku-nii sudah menjemput! Ja…!!" Rukia melambaikan tangan kemudian berbalik ke arah kakaknya yang sudah menunggu di gerbang.

"Rukiaa!! Jangan pergi! Aku ikut!!" Ichigo tak rela berpisah dengan Rukia. Kalau situasinya kayak gini, kesannya Rukia pergi jauh meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Heh, mau ke mana loe? Loe harus pulang bareng gue! Enak aja loe ngikut Rukia! Nggak setia kawan banget sih loe!!" Renji narik baju Ichigo yang pengen lari ngejar Rukia.

"Kalian ini memang berlebihan! Padahal cuma masalah mudik aja pake acara tangis-tangisan and romance-romance'an!" Soi Fong males.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" Ishida dan Ulquiorra kompak lagi. Kebersamaan mereka memang tak bisa diragukan. Jangan-jangan mereka juga berbagi desa tempat mereka berasal?

Berpisahlah mereka di tempat kos yang penuh kenangan ini menuju kampung halaman masing-masing. Tak lupa mereka sungkem dengan orang tua juga kakek dan nenek bagi yang masih punya.

-

-

-THE END-

»------«

Tambah gaje aja! Kuakhiri saja sampai di sini! –harakiri-

Puasanya udah selese. Libur lebaran juga udah tiba. Aku juga mau mudik!! Siapa yang mo ikut?? –Siiing~ tak ada jawaban-

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf pada seluruh penghuni Fanfiction yang terhormat. Saya banyak dosa~ -harakiri lagi-

RnR!!!


End file.
